mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TonicHedgefox/This wiki is falling apart
NOTE: This is just my opinion here. Noone elses. This wiki is falling apart. The Tonic + Arguement + Villainger Problem, (which is wrong in it's own way) Mightyzinn complaining on Fangames, MKS Fighters and many many more, we're all falling apart and we just can't put the blocks together! I decided to counter-attack everything I see in this one blog post. Counter-attacking Blogposts Tonic Chat Arguement This is where you're all idiots, the chat's rules are not made yet so I have to follow the rules on the previous chat I've been to. Anyone starts an arguement and you get kicked. Yes, it may be me overreacting which I do agree to, but I don't think I needed a demotion. I still dislike you Villainger, same with Epicnail. Bently is the only one who makes sense on this arguement. UltraLuigi9's Lost Video (Fighting Back) Agreed. I'd be angry too if my video was tooken off a page. Even if it was a link just turn it into a video admins. GoombaGames / DoctorGoomba (dunno who did it) should be ashamed of themselves. Mightyzinn and the Fangames I already told you this on your wall: "Well, we want to technically be like WwwWario and this wiki is a wiki based on something WwwWario made. We're not making pages on the fangames we're just making blogs on them. I agree that some games are stupid and incomplete (I can list some examples) but so is your game. (Carbon Fighters) Also, disabling comments won't save you." 'nuff said. The MKS Fighters You're all honestly being rude. (mainly dfrthyui) Stop editing his blog post because it's HIS blog post. Agreed that people like Naluigi was rude saying "PLEASE ADD MEH CHARACTUR" or Rektar mistaking Skipper (the founder of MKS fighters) for being offensive but it's his game. Don't want to take part in it? Tell him I don't want to be in it not say I DONT WNAT TO BE IN IT BECAUSE THIS SUCKZ! Skipper is a bit offensive though with the some of your sprites are bad. Counter-attacking littler things Owner of the Chat I think ya'll lying, I was one of the first people on the wiki and I came up with the idea of the chat, when you finally made it I was happy. I was happy to be a chat moderator later on and then finally admin. As admin I could edit the smilies and edit the chat messages and I did but then you demoted me. I am really the owner of the chat! Mistake with saying I made the chat. I'm not saying that, Wikia did make the chat but I came up with the idea for the chat being activated on this wiki. I've edited it the most too so that is clearly stating I'm the owner. MKS Server Cancelled, another 'nuff said. Never host it again, It'll be TonicCraft but I don't really host it anymore. Master Hand Sprite WHERE DID IT GO?! I put it up there and you removed it. D: Inactive TimmyBrock Really dude, owners are meant to check the wiki alot not 6 times a year. (no offense) Requests and Idea Midgit Requests I deserve a PRRRRRRMOTION! A user infobox Like the Character infobox, I think most or every user should have an infobox that mentions most things about them. NOTE AGAIN More will come of this blog soon, please do not disable comments. Category:Blog posts